garys_pokemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chikorita
|} Chikorita (Japanese: チコリータ Chicorita) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into starting at level 32. Along with and , Chikorita is one of the three starter Pokémon of Johto available at the beginning of , , . Biology Chikorita is a small, pale green Pokémon with a darker necklace of buds. It has a large head in proportion to the rest of its body with large red eyes that appear to have no pupils. It has four short legs with a single nailed toe on each and a small tail. Its most distinguishing feature is the large leaf on the top of its head, which is usually longer than the rest of its body. Aside from the soothing aroma that wafts from its leaf, Chikorita uses its leaf to determine the temperature and humidity of the surrounding air. Chikorita can be found in throughout the Johto region. However, due to its status as a starter Pokémon, a wild Chikorita is hard to come by and it is generally found under the ownership of Trainers. Chikorita tends to be docile in nature due to its domestication from birth. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Chikorita captured a in The Chikorita Rescue. It had such high affections for Ash that sometimes came to a few faults, such as refusing to be switched out for . Ash's Chikorita evolved in Current Events. Casey's Chikorita Casey's Chikorita was first seen in The Double Trouble Header. It was 's starter Pokémon. It evolved into a in The Bug Stops Here, and later evolved into a when Casey was next seen in Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid. Vincent's Chikorita Chikorita is Vincent's starter Pokémon that he received from Professor Elm. Team Go-Getters A Chikorita was a member of Team Go-Getters in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!. Other also owns a Chikorita, as seen in The Search for the Legend. It behaves much in the same way to him as does to , including traveling on his shoulder. Another Chikorita, under the ownership of , appears along with and in An Egg Scramble!. It battled Dawn's Piplup. It also subsequently appeared in Bagged Then Tagged!, where it participated in a tag battle against Ash and battling Dawn's Cyndaquil and Ash's Monferno and was defeated alongside Khoury's Croconaw. Chikorita has a role in Arceus and the Jewel of Life alongside the other Johto starters, and . A Chikorita appeared in PK23 and Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. Minor appearances Professor Elm showed a photograph of a Chikorita to and in Don't Touch That 'dile. Vincent received a as his starter Pokémon as seen in the opening of The Legend of Thunder!. A Chikorita appeared in Off The Unbeaten Path!. It was in a field with Aron, Azurill, Smoochum, and Igglybuff. A Chikorita under the ownership of a Pokémon Stylist appeared in the Hearthome Collection in Arriving in Style!. A Chikorita was used by one of the participants of the Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. A Trainer's Chikorita appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Chikorita is the last of the three starter Pokémon to get a Trainer (in a similar fashion to never getting his rightful Trainer until steals him as a , much later than the other two starters had) she debuted in Murkrow Row. She escapes from Professor Elm and follows until she decides to accept her to her team, where she had to pass a test. Crystal's Chikorita wears a star pendant, formerly owned by , who accepted Chikorita when her Trainer did. She later evolves into a to protect Crystal from a , then into during a fight with along with the other two Johto starters. Crystal nicknamed her Megaree /Mega . In Out-Odding Oddish, a Chikorita appeared in the Pokéathlon. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In Magical Pokémon Journey, a Chikorita nicknamed Chiko appears. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Chikorita was stolen by before Where is Chikorita?! but was returned to later on. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga owned Bayleef as a Chikorita. It was his starter Pokémon when he began his journey in Johto. However, he stole the Chikorita from Professor Elm's lab instead of having Elm give it to him. It evolved into a Bayleef prior to meeting up with again. During an encounter with Lapras, Black released the Bayleef after it failed to defeat Lapras and Gold took Bayleef in. In the Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon manga Takashi owns a Chikorita in Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon. In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga owns a Chikorita in Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure. It had a battled with Jō's Totodile and lost. Chikorita evolved into a Bayleef and then Meganium when Tsubaki met up with Jō in Team Rocket's headquarters in Mahogany Town. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee When released from a Poké Ball, Chikorita unleashes a that hits any opponent in its path. Chikorita is also a Pokéfloat. It is one of the smallest and floats around . Trophy information "Chikorita was one of the first three Pokémon available in Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal. A Grass-type Pokémon, it emits a delightful fragrance from the leaves on its head and loves to spend its time leisurely sunbathing. When called into battle, it uses its move to strike at opponents' weak points." Super Smash Bros. Brawl Chikorita returns to do the same as it did in Melee, unleashing on release from a Poké Ball. It swings its leaf around violently until the green blades fly directly in front of it for a few seconds. Trophy information "A Leaf Pokémon. It loves sunbathing and can use the leaf on its head to check the temperature and humidity around it. Chikorita releases a sweet aroma from its leaf to becalm opponents into a slumber. It can also learn moves to help recover all Pokémon allies. Chikorita evolves into Bayleef by leveling up." Game data NPC appearances * : When the ball hits the button in front of Chikorita on the Ruby Field, it will unleash a that causes the two to pop out. * In PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure Chikorita is one of Pikachu's best friends. She is kidnapped by and and sent to 's lair where she is later rescued. After Pikachu rescues her, she goes to the Meeting Place where she builds the tree house. She later accompanies Pikachu to the Sky Pavilion along with and where she meets . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} }} |} |} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} after first entering the Hall of Fame}} |} |} ( ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Available at the start}} |} |} |area=Bus Stop}} |t=FFF|area=Randomly on the Ruby Field }} |area=Secret Storage 20, Endless Level 14, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |t= |area= }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Meadow Zone, Meeting Place }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion}} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Jungle Area: Serperior Jungle, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 5}} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 407 Event: Chikorita Appears (Winking)}} |area=Silver Isles: Fragrant Tree (All Areas)}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |area=Area 18: Stage 04}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Mystery Egg #1 and #2 Petal Dance Chikorita|Japanese|Japan|5|December 15, 2001 to January 14, 2002; March 16 to April 7, 2002|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Chikorita}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Petal Dance Chikorita|English|United States|5|December 28, 2001 to January 31, 2002; April 12 to June 7, 2002; January 17 to 23, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Petal Dance Chikorita}} |Gather More Pokémon! Second Campaign Chikorita|Japanese|Japan|10|December 9, 2005 to January 10, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Chikorita}} |Pokémon Lab Chikorita|Japanese region|Online|5|December 23, 2015 to May 9, 2016 July 16 to October 31, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Chikorita}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Heal Pulse|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Vine Whip|Grass|Physical|45|100|25||'}} |Wring Out|Normal|Special|—|100|5}} By tutoring By s |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=153 |name2=Bayleef |type1-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=154 |name3=Meganium |type1-3=Grass }} Sprites Trivia * The Chikorita family is the only evolution family of a starter Pokémon to not have their names changed for the English release. * In the anime, Chikorita has had the most s of the Johto starter Pokémon. It has been trained by , , Vincent, , and . However, Ash is the only one who is confirmed to not have received Chikorita as a starter Pokémon. * Chikorita is the only starter Pokémon that cannot be used in the Pokémon Jump minigame. * In both early artwork and the in-game sprites of , Chikorita's body is yellow. This was later changed to light green in later artwork and the sprites. * A of Chikorita called Happa resembles a Chikorita without legs. Origin Chikorita has similarities to s. Its shape and appearance also alludes to that of a , or a Belgian , a type of chicory. Name origin Chikorita is a combination of '' (a flowering plant) and ita (the feminine form of the Spanish suffix for something small or young). In other languages and |fr=Germignon|frmeaning=From and |es=Chikorita|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Endivie|demeaning=Literally |it=Chikorita|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=치코리타 Chikorita|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=菊草葉 Gūkchóuyihp|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |zh_cmn=菊草葉 / 菊草叶 Júcăoyè|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |hi=चिकोरिटा Chikorita|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Чикорита Chikorita|rumeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Chikorita * Casey's Chikorita * Vincent's Chikorita * Megaree * Gold's Chikorita * Chiko * Team Go-Getters Notes External links * |} 152 152 Chikorita (default) de:Endivie fr:Germignon it:Chikorita ja:チコリータ pl:Chikorita zh:菊草叶 https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Chikorita_(Pok%C3%A9mon)